hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 January 2016
11:05:32 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:09:01 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:09:30 Hey, Hypercane Not. 11:09:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:09:32 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:09:52 !updatelogs 11:09:53 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 6 lines to the page). 11:10:19 !logs 11:10:20 StrawberryMaster: Logs can be seen here. 11:17:49 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:18:01 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:19:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:24:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:25:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:32:58 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:33:19 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:35:49 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:37:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:37:48 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:41:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:42:22 *eats cookie* 11:43:05 Silent Chat, Silent Chat.. 11:47:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:47:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:50:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:50:43 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:52:14 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 11:52:30 Hi Hype. 11:53:00 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:55:46 Apparently, this Yolo guy is leaving. 11:56:15 So I saw. 11:56:39 He created a sandbox page, for testing codes, to "make us happy". 11:56:56 Even through we already have a sandbox page. 11:57:22 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 11:57:24 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 11:57:27 He could use his own, personal sandbox. 11:58:25 True. 11:58:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:58:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:59:29 He's saying we are ignorant to him. 11:59:49 -_- 11:59:57 Wow.. 12:00:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:00:35 We barely spoke to him, and we are being ignorant to him? WTF? 12:01:05 I don't even know. 12:01:26 And now, he created his own test wiki. 12:01:34 Wow.. 12:02:02 According to him, a text is a plugin. 12:02:08 What the... 12:02:38 ... 12:02:52 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:03:34 "Hi everyone this is a plugin" 12:04:23 "Hi there everyone this wikia was made so people could test their code on wikia without disrupting the wiki" 12:04:37 The wiki = HHW 12:04:48 Those indirect tweets.. 12:04:52 (hate) 12:05:04 !updatelogs 12:05:05 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 12:05:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:05:20 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:06:06 Just wow... 12:06:14 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:06:38 By the way, here's the test wiki. 12:06:43 http://wikiacodetesting.wikia.com/wiki/Wikiacodetesting_Wikia 12:07:37 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:07:44 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:07:49 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:09:33 Complete disaster, isn't it? 12:10:50 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:12:57 Yeah. 12:18:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:19:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:19:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:20:38 *working on template* 12:26:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:26:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:27:01 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:27:12 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:27:42 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:28:21 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:28:51 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:29:25 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:29:55 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:29:58 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:30:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:30:34 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:31:04 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:31:44 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:31:56 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:31:58 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:32:28 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:33:07 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:33:37 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:34:08 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:34:16 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:34:44 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:34:46 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:35:53 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:36:23 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:36:37 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:37:07 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:37:23 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:37:53 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:38:24 So, he created a page, claiming that it was his sandbox, but he made it public. 12:38:46 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:39:16 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:39:36 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:40:06 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:40:42 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:40:43 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:41:13 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:41:52 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:42:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:42:58 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:43:33 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:44:02 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:44:03 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:45:08 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:45:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:45:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:45:38 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:46:01 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:46:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:46:15 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:46:45 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:46:56 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:47:25 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:47:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:47:53 !updatelogs 12:47:55 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 11 lines to the page). 12:47:58 !logs 12:47:58 StrawberryMaster: Logs can be seen here. 12:48:08 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:48:38 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:48:55 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:49:25 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:49:56 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:50:05 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:50:05 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:50:33 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:50:47 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:51:14 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:53:08 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:53:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:53:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:54:44 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:55:12 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:55:46 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:55:49 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:59:37 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 13:03:14 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 13:07:55 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:12:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:12:48 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:13:49 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:15:50 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:24:21 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:24:32 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:24:50 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:24:59 !updatelogs 13:25:00 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 4 lines to the page). 13:25:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:44:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:45:05 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:45:12 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:45:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:45:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:46:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:47:10 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:49:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:52:49 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 13:53:07 hi 13:53:14 Hey. 13:53:44 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 13:53:58 Hi Hype. 13:54:05 Hi. 13:56:19 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:57:25 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:58:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:00:35 !updatelogs 14:00:37 HypotheticalHurricane: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 14:00:53 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 14:00:55 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 14:01:00 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 14:01:03 !ignore 1982 14:01:03 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring 1982. 14:01:10 !hello USA 14:01:10 Hello there, USA 14:01:20 !ignore Al Roker 14:01:20 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Al Roker. 14:01:32 !unignore the weatherman 14:01:33 HypotheticalHurricane: I am not currently ignoring the weatherman. 14:01:45 !unignore Al Roker 14:01:46 HypotheticalHurricane: Al Roker is no longer being ignored. 14:02:01 !ignore spam 14:02:02 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring spam. 14:02:08 !hello spam 14:02:08 Hello there, spam 14:02:17 !updatelogs 14:02:19 HypotheticalHurricane: Logs updated (uploaded 19 lines to the page). 14:02:24 lol 14:03:27 !ignore maps 14:03:27 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring maps. 14:03:32 !unignore maps 14:03:33 HypotheticalHurricane: maps is no longer being ignored. 14:03:51 !ignore Princess 2 14:03:51 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Princess 2. 14:07:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:07:31 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 14:13:08 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:23:03 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 14:23:24 !hello HHW 14:23:24 Hello there, HHW 14:24:24 Hi Nkech. 14:24:42 Hi 14:25:38 It appears Yolo is leaving. 14:25:55 still? 14:25:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:26:09 He said he thought I was warning him 14:26:32 Look at his user page. 14:27:11 And RAMturtle keeps adding descriptions to finished seasons. 14:27:36 Yolo's message has been there since yesterday 14:27:45 Exactly. 14:27:53 I doubt he has had time to fix it up yet 14:27:59 Yolo also created his own test wiki. 14:28:15 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 14:28:16 According to him, a text is a plugin. 14:28:23 (facepalm) 14:28:36 Hello Bittersweet 14:28:42 Hi Bittersweet. 14:28:48 Hello... 14:29:14 http://www.usno.navy.mil/NOOC/nmfc-ph/RSS/jtwc/warnings/sh0716.gif 14:29:23 Did anyone see that Monster we have today? 14:29:41 Wow. 14:30:37 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:30:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:31:58 I think Yolo may have been a slightly misguided user who failed to read my post fully and see that we already had a sandbox 14:32:11 Maybe. 14:33:20 I'm going to leave RAMTurtle a little message on his wall 14:33:27 Alright. 14:33:43 not a warning, just asking him not to add descriptions to finished articles. 14:33:45 He just keeps adding descriptions without permission. 14:34:26 yep. 14:35:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:35:20 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:38:03 I can't believe RAMturtle got the lucky badge. 14:38:08 Unfair... 14:38:10 :P 14:38:53 Yes. 14:43:05 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 14:43:42 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:44851 14:43:43 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:43:48 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:44:02 Okay. 14:44:07 Hopefully this person is smart enough to read the whole message as supposed to like half of it 14:44:30 Yeah. 14:44:37 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 14:44:54 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 14:45:18 Hype said he knew him from the Force-13 skype, so I'm sure that they probably will 14:45:31 Yeah. 14:46:30 FUN FACT: Andrew joined HHW before he even got his twitter account 14:47:05 Hehe. 14:48:14 I had my twitter before I joined this wiki 14:48:19 But not by much 14:48:50 Me too. 14:50:46 http://tropic.ssec.wisc.edu/real-time/adt/odt07P.html 14:51:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:51:12 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:51:21 cool. 14:51:34 Nice. 14:52:15 Raw T# for Victor are of a Category 4 14:52:45 wow. 14:53:17 Wow. 14:54:02 Yolo's test wiki is a complete mess. 14:54:08 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 14:54:12 link? 14:54:33 It's a mess? 14:55:14 http://wikiacodetesting.wikia.com/wiki/Wikiacodetesting_Wikia 14:56:09 "without disrupting the wiki"... 14:56:20 the wiki = HHW. 14:56:25 I can tell he didn't read my whole comment now 14:56:41 Because apparently he didn't see that we have a sandbox already 14:57:01 "Hi everyone this is a plugin" 14:57:17 So, now, a text is a plugin. 14:57:23 (facepalm) 14:57:24 :/ 14:58:08 But at least not all of our pages look like that 14:58:10 Brilliant idea, Holmes! 14:59:00 *cough* Douglas *cough* 14:59:37 uh oh... 14:59:44 What? 15:00:23 Yolo and Douglas in the same sentence :P 15:00:25 RAMtutrle replied... 15:00:36 Hehe. 15:01:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:01:45 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:01:45 where? 15:02:24 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:44852 15:02:42 well, it wasn't to my warning :P 15:02:50 Hopefully he didn't ignore it 15:02:53 Oh, well. 15:05:25 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:44852 I decided to bring it up so if he hasn't already looked at it he probably will 15:05:51 Alright. 15:07:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:07:42 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:10:32 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:10:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:14:07 Hopefully he sees it now 15:14:59 Yeah. 15:18:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:18:21 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:21:30 !updatelogs 15:21:32 CycloneNkechinyer: Logs updated (uploaded 3 lines to the page). 15:21:35 !logs 15:21:35 CycloneNkechinyer: Logs can be seen here. 15:25:04 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:25:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:29:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:29:51 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:30:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:30:25 !updatelogs 15:30:26 CycloneNkechinyer: Logs updated (uploaded 4 lines to the page). 15:30:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:33:58 -!- Bumblebee the transformer has joined Special:Chat. 15:36:03 Hi Bumblebee. 15:36:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:36:11 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:37:21 Hi Bumblebee!!! 15:40:48 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:40:52 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:43:25 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 15:43:31 H@ll@ 15:43:58 !hello Azure. I hear you're gonna see the new star wars episode. 15:43:59 Hello there, Azure. I hear you're gonna see the new star wars episode. 15:44:13 Hi Azure. 15:44:18 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:44:23 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:44:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:44:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:45:21 you dont want to be in Grace 15:45:32 Huh? 15:45:38 hurricane 15:45:45 215 mph 15:45:50 864 mb 15:46:05 300+ BILLION dollars in damage 15:46:12 Wow. 15:46:33 #GraceIsLoveGraceIsLife 15:46:42 ok 15:46:56 starts out in the lesser antilles 15:47:06 so large it effects them all 15:47:44 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 15:48:02 I hate my bowling scores.......... 15:48:06 Hi Hype. 15:48:29 I had a freaking 56 and 61.... 15:48:39 That is pathetic. 15:48:52 Hurricane Hypercane has formed! 15:48:58 :3 15:49:02 K. 15:51:32 I did better than a 61 on a 6 pin bowling alley once in my basement 15:51:36 no joke 15:51:39 I got a 88 on it 15:51:57 I can't help but feel very mad idle about it 15:52:04 irl* 15:52:31 Well did you have fun? 15:52:34 I fuc**** hate my mom threatening to send me to the car if I keep my anger up. 15:52:39 No. 15:52:53 56 and 61 is absolutely terrible for me. 15:53:06 Did you have a good time? 15:53:11 Nope 15:53:35 Yeah something tells me you are angry... 15:53:55 I refuse to have a great time when I do pathetically. 15:54:01 Ready for something odd Hype? 15:54:15 ? 15:54:19 At the end of 2015, I made a bold prediction that one HHW user would die in 2016 15:54:31 Michelle has breast cancer 15:54:37 Wow.... 15:55:28 It would be a co-incidence if I was right (But I wouldn't be happy) 15:55:37 Same. 15:55:45 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:56:19 I'll find the image she left in chat last night and Probably use it as my profile pic 15:56:30 (Her favorite flower is black roses) 15:56:41 Okay. 15:56:42 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:57:26 RAMTurtle added a description to a finished season again (facepalm) 15:57:52 guys 15:58:03 my teacher has breast cancer 15:58:09 she has 1 breast 15:58:22 I went ahead and left him a message on his wall about it and kindly asked him not to add to private seasons without permission of the original author. 15:58:23 Ugh 15:58:37 Which means it's probably happened to her before @Azure 16:00:07 (hopefully that makes sense) 16:00:09 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 16:00:12 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 16:02:14 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:02:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:05:32 -!- Bumblebee the transformer has left Special:Chat. 16:05:54 -!- Bumblebee the transformer has joined Special:Chat. 16:06:32 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:07:01 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:07:26 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:07:34 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:07:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:07:54 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:08:19 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 16:10:12 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:10:58 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:11:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:12:01 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:12:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:12:52 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:12:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:13:40 (brb) 16:13:42 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 16:14:29 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:14:30 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:17:51 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:18:45 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:19:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:19:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:20:13 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:20:27 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 16:20:43 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:20:44 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:21:58 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 16:24:55 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:24:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:27:10 Silent Chat, Silent Chat... 16:28:18 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:29:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:30:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:30:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:33:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:33:37 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:37:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:45:53 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:47:33 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:53:25 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:53:25 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:53:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:54:11 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:55:13 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:56:37 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:12:19 -!- Bumblebee the transformer has left Special:Chat. 17:12:22 -!- Bumblebee the transformer has joined Special:Chat. 17:26:43 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 17:28:11 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 17:28:21 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 17:29:21 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 17:29:32 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 17:30:36 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:38:40 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 17:38:52 Hi 17:39:01 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 17:39:08 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 17:41:09 Hi. 17:41:50 Apparently RAMTurtle finally read my notice for him on his wall 17:42:08 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:44851 This one 17:42:47 Ok. 17:52:23 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 17:52:42 (brb) 17:52:49 Hi Odile 17:53:28 hai 18:07:09 -!- Bumblebee the transformer has left Special:Chat. 2016 01 16